Various implantable medical devices require electrical power for their operation. Examples include cardiac rhythm management devices such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverters/defibrillators, and neurostimulators. These devices traditionally use electrochemical power supplies, or batteries, disposed within the device to supply the required electrical power.
Other power sources can be used to supplement battery power, providing benefits including a reduction in the size of the battery required and an extension of the life of the battery. Thermoelectric generators, which convert body heat to electrical current, are one such supplemental power source. However, the voltage output from most thermoelectric generators is far lower than that necessary for use by the above-mentioned implantable medical devices.
Improved systems for converting the output of a thermoelectric generator to voltages compatible with implantable medical devices are needed.